(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless phone plug, and in particular, to an insertion-pin positioning member having a specific structure mounted at a space formed between two rows of insertion-pins located at the rear end of a base seat for the phone plug. The phone plug structure simplifies assembling procedures, and the insertion-pins are securely mounted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cordless phone plugs are widely used in hand phones to provide external charging of battery or hand free operation. The basic structure of such a conventional plug is a standard plug mounted to a standard insertion slot located at the bottom section of the plug such that the two corresponding terminals of the phone and the plug are mounted to each other, thereby, through the connection of all the individual wiring, such as signal wires and/or power source wire, an electrically connected base is thus obtained.
In application, the conventional plug has drawbacks. The plug is manufactured in accordance with the standard plug, and due to the frequent plug-in and unplugged operation, the frequent friction between the insertion-pins with the insertion slots loosen the contacts of the two components. Thus, the plug cannot be smoothly mounted to a receptacle and more often, the contacts of the insertion-pins are poor.
Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to solve the above drawbacks by providing an improved structure of a cordless phone plug.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a cordless phone plug, wherein the plug structure has an enhanced rigid structure and will not be easily damaged, and the process of manufacturing and assembly thereof are thus simplified, and in turn, the cost of manufacturing is low
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a cordless phone plug, wherein an insertion-pin positioning member having specific structure is mounted at a space formed between two rows of insertion-pins located at the rear end of the base seat. Thus, this will simplify the assembly operation and the insertion-pins are rigid and the insertion-pins will not be damaged easily, and the longevity of the plug is improved.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a cordless phone plug, comprising an insulation housing, wiring, a base seat, an upper covering hood, and a lower covering hood, wherein an insertion-pin positioning member is mounted at a space formed between two rows of the insertion-pins located at the rear end of the base seat, and an U-shaped seat at the rear end of the positioning member is urged at a wiring positioning board and each of the insertion-pins is securely positioned, and at the same time the distance between the base seat and the wiring positioning board is constant, thus the rigidity of the structure of the entire plug is improved.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a cordless phone plug wherein the positioning member is mounted in between the base seat 22 and the wiring mounting plate without any locking operation or drilling a hole on the plug components, or injection of a glue process. Thus, as compared to the conventional method of assembly, the present claimed invention is simpler, and the cost of manufacturing is low.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the ensuing detailed description and the novel features which will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.